Compression encoding indicates a series of signal processing technologies for transmitting digitized information through a communication link or storing the digitized information in a form appropriate for a storing media. A target of the compression encoding includes voice, a video, a text and the like. In particular, a technology for performing the compression encoding on a target of a video is called a video image compression. A general characteristic of a multiview video is to have spatial redundancy, temporal redundancy and intertemporal redundancy.